Una historia antes de dormir
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: La pequeña Mizu siente curiosidad sobre la vida de sus padres antes de que ella naciera, sus dudas serán respondidas al anochecer, antes de dormir. Especial semana MakoHaru. Día cuatro: Celos
1. Así como te conocí

_Hola! He venido hoy con esta historia para la MakoHaruWeek!_

_Espero lo disfruten, lo hice con mucho amor para esta hermosa parejita!_

* * *

><p><strong>Así como te conocí…..<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en su cama, lista para ser arropado por sus padres y poder dormir, una niña de tan solo 4 añitos de edad. Esperaba ansiosa a que sus padres aparecieran en su cuarto para que le dieran el beso de las buenas noches, cuando una pregunta se le vino a la mente ¿Cómo se habían conocido sus padres?<p>

-Neh, Mizu-chan ¿ya lista para dormir?-preguntó un hombre alto, con cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, entrando en el cuarto.

-Etooo.. Papá Mako, ¿Cómo se conocieron Papá Haru y tú?- preguntó curiosa la niña. Makoto Tachibana no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante la pregunta de su amada hija, además de ponerse nervioso y no saber muy bien como contestarle.

-No deberías preguntarle esas cosas a tu Papá de repente, Mizu – Esta vez habló un hombre de menor estatura, cabellos color negro y ojos azules, su nombre era Haruka Nanase.

-Es que a mí me gustaría saber esa historia, ¡por favooooooor!- La niña tenía un adorable puchero, que era imposible negarse a lo que quería.

Los dos adultos presentes se miraron entre sí, se dieron una sonrisa de aprobación y se acercaron a su hija, sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

-Para ser sincero, no recuerdo ese día –empezó hablando Haruka. La pequeña Mizu se desilusionó al escuchar lo que su Papá Haru le decía.

-Jeje, creo que eso es digno de Haru-chan –comentó el Makoto ante lo dicho por su pareja.

-Deja el chan –fue lo único que dijo el de menor estatura. El otro hombre solo suspiró, pero empezó a relatar lo que la niña les había pedido.

_Era un día cualquiera, la madre del pequeño Makoto había decidido llevar a sus tres hijos al parque, para disfrutar un poco del aire libre._

_Al llegar, la señora Tachibana dejó que Mako-chan fuera a jugar un poco, no sin antes recomendarle que no se alejara mucho. Sin embargo, el pequeño no contó con encontrarse con un hermoso gatito así que se acercó a este para poder acariciarlo. El gato, al sentir el acercamiento del de cabellos castaños, salió corriendo, con un niño persiguiéndolo muy de cerca. Sin darse cuenta, Makoto ya había chocado con alguien._

_El de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que había caído al piso encima de alguien, así que se apresuró a levantarse y tenderle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Unos ojos azules lo miraron por un segundo, pero al final aceptó su ayuda. _

_Makoto pidió disculpas por no haberse fijado en su camino y el otro solo le dedicó una mirada. Muy pronto el pequeño Makoto supo que ese niño se llamaba Haruka Nanase. _

_Esos dos niños empezaron a llegar más seguido al parque, habían entablado una amistad tan pura como el agua, que cuando menos se dieron cuenta, su primer beso había sido entre ambos, dando paso a una relación que iba más allá a la amistad y que hoy en día se manifestaba en forma de una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, llamada Mizu Tachibana._

-Y fue así como Haru-chan y yo nos conocimos- finalizó Tachibana, dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-Kyaa! Y pensar que fue gracias a el animal favorito de Papá Mako –dijo feliz la pequeña Mizu, sonriendo muy al estilo de su padre.

-Supongo que con eso satisface tu curiosidad –dijo Haruka.

-Hmm, supongo que por hoy si –dijo con tono juguetón la pequeña.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó con cierta curiosidad, el hombre de ojos verdes.

-Supongo que algo se me ocurrirá para que mañana me cuenten otra historia a la hora de dormir- dijo feliz la niña.

Sus padres no dijeron nada, pero asintieron dando a entender que aceptaban lo que su hija les pedía. Arroparon a la niña, le dieron el beso de las buenas noches, apagaron las luces y salieron del cuarto. Ambos padres se vieron sumidos en sus pensamientos, intentando adivinar lo que su hija les preguntaría al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Yeih! Día uno cumplido! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Les agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review con su opinión! xD<p>

Como se dieron cuenta esto seguirá en continuación, entrelazando los siete días de esta hermosa semana!

Nos leemos mañana con el día dos: Háblame con la mirada!


	2. Háblame con miradas

He aquí el capitulo del seguno día de la MakoHaruWeek! Espero lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Háblame con miradas….<strong>

* * *

><p>El día martes se hacía presente, todos emprendían su viaje a los distintos destinos, para empezar su día laboral como cualquier otro.<p>

En un departamento, en Tokio, se encontraban apurados un Padre de familia y su pequeña hija, se habían despertado tarde y el tiempo apenas y les alcanzaría para llegar a sus destinos. Se despidieron del que hacía el papel materno de esa familia y salieron de la casa prometiendo llegar por el atardecer.

Siete de la noche era, cuando el último integrante de la familia apareció por las puertas del apartamento. Saludo a su pareja e hija y se dispusieron a cenar.

La cena pasó a gusto, contando cómo les había ido en su día, algún suceso relevante que les haya pasado y comentando alguno que otro tema trivial.

Terminada la cena, se sentaron en la sala para poder ver la televisión un rato, de un momento a otro todos empezaron a hacer su aseo personal y adoptaron una vestimenta cómoda para poder irse a dormir.

De pronto, la pequeña niña entró corriendo al cuarto de sus padres, ya portando su pijama para poder dormir.

-Papá Haru, Papá Mako, ¡ya es hora!, ¡ya es hora! Ya sé que es lo que quiero que me cuenten hoy –dijo muy efusiva la pequeña Mizu, que estaba un poco impaciente por saciar sus dudas.

-Está bien Mizu-chan, no te impacientes tanto, vamos a tu habitación y ahí nos dices que es lo que quieres saber- decía Makoto mientras levantaba a su hija en brazos y la llevaba a la cama, seguido de Haruka, quien también tenía curiosidad por saber lo que su hija les preguntaría.

El de cabellos castaños acostó a su hija en su cama, la arropó y se sentó a su lado, lo mismo hizo el azabache.

-Entonces Mizu, ¿Qué quieres saber? –habló por primera vez Haruka, quien mostraba un pequeño brillo curioso en sus ojos.

-Hmmm, a mí siempre me ha gustado esa comunicación que ustedes tienen con tan solo dedicarse una mirada –comenzó un poco dudosa cambiándola por una pensativa antes de continuar –Por eso me he preguntado ¿Desde cuándo ha sido así?

-Supongo que desde que tengo uso de razón- contestó Haru.

-Pero, ¿tienen alguna memoria de la primera vez que sucedió? –especificó la pequeña.

-Supongo que todo esto empezó después de compartir mi primer beso con Haru-chan –contestó Mako con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Claramente avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

-Ahora que recuerdo, creo que recuerdo más o menos lo que pasó la primera vez que supe que tu papá me leía la mente – comentó Nanase antes de comenzar a narrar.

_Habían pasado dos días desde aquel beso entre Haruka Nanase y Makoto Tachibana. Todo marchaba igual, nada diferente en la actitud de ambos chicos y parecía que no le tomaban importancia a la situación._

_Cabe dejar claro que ese beso no fue el único. En dos días estos dos ya habían compartido 7 besos en los labios, sin contar los que Haru le dio en la mejilla a Makoto ni los que este le dio en la frente al azabache. _

_Pasó un tiempo y los cuchicheos de sus compañeros de clase no se dieron esperar. Que si Nanase y Tachibana eran unos raros por ir agarrados de las manos a todas partes. Que si Nanase le daba besos en las mejillas a Tachibana y este en la frente del otro. Que si esos dos se habían besado en los labios en plena clase de atletismo. _

_Para cuando se dieron cuenta, eran la pareja más popular de toda la escuela. Pero ellos no sabían ni lo que eran. _

_Un día de esos, Haruka no sabía cómo sacar el tema de conversación para dejar en claro que eran ellos dos. Iban caminando rumbo a casa, agarrados de las manos, cuando Haruka se soltó del agarre de Makoto para apreciar el mar que estaba enfrente de ellos._

_Entonces sucedió, Haruka miró a Makoto directamente a los ojos, dejando en libertad el sentimiento de amor que sentía por el castaño, dejándole ver todo aquello que los demás nos podían, abriéndole las puertas de su corazón y alma._

_Makoto lo comprendió, sus ojos brillaron ante la emoción que sintió, sus ojos también mostraban los sentimientos correspondidos. Un beso cerró esa declaración de amor y dio paso a una relación amorosa que seguiría para toda la vida._

Cuando Haruka terminó de narrar, su pequeña hija tenía los ojos llorosos a pesar de que se veían muy feliz.

-Eso, fue, HERMOSO! –gritó lo último dándoles a entender a ambos padres, que su hija era una fanática de los romances juveniles.

-Si, bueno, suena sencillo, pero en realidad lo pasé mal esa semana, aunque las otras no fueron mejor, ya que un montón de niñas me atosigaban con preguntas acerca de mi relación con Haru –dijo Makoto un tanto avergonzado y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Pues a mi gustó que no hayan sido necesarias las palabras, así no pasé vergüenza –Dijo Haru desviando la mirada.

-Pues a mí me gustó mucho, me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me entienda y se complemente conmigo, así como ustedes dos- dijo con un deje de ilusión la pequeña Mizu.

-¿Queeeeeeee? Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, estas muy chica para eso- exclamó Makoto, algo exaltado por la declaración de su hija.

De repente comenzó un riña entre Makoto y Mizu, donde Makoto decía que no y Mizu que sí. Haruka no pudo evitar pensar como habrían sido las cosas si no se supieran leer con la mirada. Él suponía que eso no se podía imaginar, ya que él y Makoto habían pasado por tanto cosas y se habían dicho cuanto se amaban con tan solo verse.

Su vida no podía ser más feliz, no lo cambiaría por nada. Al parecer Makoto lo miró justamente en el momento que ese pensamiento rondó por su mente. Makoto no pudo evitar pensar que la suya tampoco fuera tan feliz, sin ellos dos a su lado

Día dos cumplido! Gracias a los reviews que me dejaron y los que la leyeron pero no dejaron reviews! :(

Espero les haya sido de su agrado, que me dejen reviews, por favor! Así se si les gusta lo que hago o no!

Sin más nos vemos mañana con el día tres: Toma mi mano para siempre!


	3. Toma mi mano para siempre

He aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Toma mi mano para siempre….<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Cuáles fueron sus votos matrimoniales, el día de su boda? –preguntó Mizu a sus padres, cuando ya estaban listos para comenzar la historia de ese día.<p>

Makoto se sonrojo de sobremanera y Haruka desvió la mirada ocultando su pequeño sonrojo. Nunca se imaginaron que su hija les preguntaría ese tipo de cosas, aunque después de las otras dos preguntas, creían que era de esperarse.

Entonces Makoto se levantó de su lugar y caminó a donde Haru se encontraba, le tomó de las manos y lo hizo levantarse. Mirada azul y verde se encontraron.

-Haru-chan, prometo estar ahí para ti, toda la vida. Prometo nunca dejarte solo. Prometo despertar cada mañana e ir al cuarto de baño para tenderte la mano y ayudarte a salir del agua. Prometo cuidarte cuando te enfermes. Prometo comprarte toda la caballa que quieras. Prometo visitar seguido lugares donde podamos nadar, juntos. Prometo tomarte de la mano a donde quiera que vallemos. Pero sobre todo. Prometo amarte y respetarte todo los días de mi vida y de nuestras reencarnaciones. Una vez Rin me dijo: ustedes están destinados, los une el hilo rojo del amor. Desde nuestro primer beso, hasta hoy, he comprobado que él tenía razón. Te Amo, Haru-chan.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse con las palabras de su esposo, recordando el día de su boda, el único día que se permitió mostrar a los demás una sonrisa y que fueran testigos de sus lágrimas de alegría.

-Makoto… Yo quiero decirte que te amo más que al agua. Me has hecho muy feliz. Lo único que te pido es que nunca sueltes mi mano. Yo también Te Amo.

Mizu estaba más que feliz. Siempre quizo saber que era lo que sus padres se habían dicho para unir su amor en matrimonio. Nunca se esperó que sus padres revivieran ese momento tan especial, en su presencia, así que prefirió no decir nada para no arruinar el momento.

Haruka y Makoto se encontraban en su mundo. Reviviendo el momento que en que se prometieron amarse para toda la vida. Así que, como 5 años atrás lo habían hecho, sellaron esa promesa de amor con un beso.

* * *

><p>Yeih! Día tres hecho! Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Espero reviews, con sus comentarios, opiniones o sugerencias. Mañana es el día cuatro: Celos.

Nos leemos.


	4. Celos

Siento tanto la demora, pero en ocasiones simplemente no se puede... Sin más, espero que les guste el capitulo..

* * *

><p><strong>Celos…..<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que Papá Mako demostró celos? –preguntó Mizu.<p>

-¿Makoto celoso? –preguntó confundido Haruka.

Precisamente ese día Makoto no se encontraba, le había avisado que llegaría tarde, por un reunión del trabajo.

-Supongo que una vez lo ha demostrado, tu Papá no es de esos que va por el mundo haciendo una escena de celos –Se auto contestó el mismo.

_Makoto Tachibana no era celoso, bueno, un poquito, pero no lo demostraba. Simplemente, confiaba en Haruka. Pero, encontrarlo tirado en el piso de los vestidores del club, con Rin Matsuoka encima, eso sí que no._

_No supo como lo hizo, pero de un momento a otro, Matsuoka ya estaba con la espalda pegada en los lockers y Tachibana besaba a Nanase apasionadamente._

_Ese mismo día, cuando ya habían llegado a la casa del azabache, este le explicó a Makoto lo que había sucedido._

_Al parecer, como Rin era nuevo en el club, no sabía que Haruka y Makoto eran novios, aunque era muy obvio. Por eso, Rin decidió declarársele a Haruka, pero este le dijo "No". El pelirojo se molestó por la respuesta tan cortante y le exigió una explicación. Como al azabache no le importaban esas cosas, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no contó con que Rin lo agarrara y lo tiraba al piso. Es ahí donde el castaño los encontró._

_Esa fue la única vez que Makoto demostró sus celos, pero no le pidió disculpas a Rin, para que aprendiera a que Haruka era suyo, porque a veces también Makoto podía ser posesivo. _

_A pesar de eso, en estos momento Mako, Haru y Rin, eran muy buenos amigos. Tal vez el castaño y el pelirrojo se hayan olvidado de eso. Pero el azabache lo guardaría en su mente y corazón, no todos los días se ve a un Makoto celoso._

-¿Tío Rin le dio celos a Papá Mako? –Mizu no podía creerlo.

-Si, así es, pero ahora a dormir- le dio el beso de las buenas noches a su hija, apagó la luz y salió del cuarto.

-Supongo que algún día volverás a tener una escena de celos, no es así, Makoto –al parecer Makoto ya había llegado y se encontraba en la sala de la casa.

-Sip, pero será el turno de Mizu en ver mis celos, con sus propios ojos –contestó con una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Día cuatro listo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Siempre quise ver a Makoto celoso, aunque lo haya dicho en Free! ES, quería escribir esto.<p>

Al rato subo el cap 5 y el 6. Correspondiente a: Primera pelea y Despedida.


End file.
